1. Technical Field
The disclosed embodiments relate to switching devices, and more particularly to a switching device and an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
A kind of switching device includes a switching unit connected to a plurality of computers, and a plurality of display modules respectively corresponds to the computers. The switching unit is used for selecting one of the computers to be connected to the corresponding display module, so that the selected display module can receive a video signal from the selected computer and display information according to the video signal.
However, in order to acquire information from the plurality of computers, the plurality of display modules all must be observed, which is inconvenient for users.
What is needed, therefore, is a switching device and an electronic apparatus to overcome the above described limitations.